For What It's Worth
by Rhaella Targaryen I
Summary: Norse gods are not real. There's no way in hell they could possibly exist; they're just stories. Dorothy could handle the existence of mutants or Tony Stark being Iron Man, but gods? She couldn't fathom it. -Part I in the Whatever It Takes series.-


_There's something happening here_  
_But what it is ain't exactly clear_  
_There's a man with a gun over there_  
_Telling me I got to beware_

-For What It's Worth; **by Malia J**

* * *

Dorothy was confused. Genuinely and thoroughly confused. The dust was settling, thank God, but the static in the air was still ridiculously thick. But Dorothy's attention wasn't entirely on the dust or the static, it was on the ground. Or rather, the _person_ on the ground.

Was it normal for random sandstorms to happen in the New Mexico desert? No. Was it normal for people to mysteriously appear? _No_. Yet both happened, and Dorothy couldn't figure that _out_. Looking up, she saw her friends either look equally confused or completely invested in something else. A soft scowl came across her face at that.

With a sigh, she looked back at the person. Dorothy tried to study his features, to see if he was injured in any way. He looked fine.

_Internal damage,_ she thought. _Always keep that in mind._

"Where did he come from?"

**-0 0 0 0-**

Earlier That Day

There's something about working with scientists that gives Dorothy a headache. There's something about the words they use and the things they do that makes her head spin. It almost makes her wish she could go and get a PhD or _some_thing to understand even _half_ of what they're saying. But Dorothy is quick to remind herself science is her weakest area and she can't afford to get any PhD's.

Only super intelligent people can get PhD's.

Besides, Dorothy's saving up money to go to college. She initially had the financial support of her family, until it was revealed the youngest Kensington child is a mutant. Suddenly the game changed. Financial support for higher education was no longer available, cousins, grandparents, aunts and uncles, suddenly they wouldn't talk to Dorothy _or_ her parents.

How strange.

Dorothy's mother, Marie, suggested student loans as an option, but being thousands of dollars in debt didn't seem worth it. So saving up until college was a for-sure option was the only way.

Letting out a soft sigh, the twenty-two year old leaned back in her seat, her head falling back and her hair falling around the back of the chair. She had spent most of the morning at her friend's apartment, helping with little things. Since Dorothy was by no means a scientist, she couldn't do much other than _be available_. Kinda depressing, but at least she was getting _paid_. Not as much as she'd make at her job, but a few extra bucks never hurt.

"Dory, are you listening?"

Lifting her head up, Dorothy's gaze met with her friend's. Her friend's name is Jane Foster. She's an astrophysicist, an astronomer, a desperate young woman who wants to make a name for herself in the scientific community. Dorothy and Jane became good friends shortly after the young mutant moved to New Mexico. It had been an attempt to start-over that drove the twenty-two year old to make such a bold decision; living in her native New York just wasn't cutting it for her anymore. Dorothy thought being close to her family and friends would be important, but it only made things worse for her.

It held her back.

"_Dorothy_." Jane's voice was sharp, irritated. It made Dorothy roll her eyes.

"No, I didn't hear what you said," she responded. "You were talking to Erik about something."

With a huff, Jane's shoulders slumped as she began, again, going over a few requests. Apparently she needed a few things moved from the apartment to her dirty old van. As if it wasn't already stuffed with tech.

"...Do you understand?" Jane asked, once she finished.

"Yeah," Dorothy murmured, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Why don't you help me bring it out so I know _exactly_ where you want it?"

Sighing, Jane nodded. She was very particular and she'd notice even the slightest changes, whether intentional or not.

"We might have to move some things around," Jane said. "There might not be a lot of room for everything, so we'll have to squeeze it in."

"You don't _have_ to have so much stuff," Erik stated. "You're making everything more difficult than it needs to be."

With a huff, Jane turned and gave Erik a look. "I need everything available so I can document my research," she said.

"Can we just go?" Dorothy asked, interrupting anything Erik was going to say. "I'd like to get this over with."

**-0 0 0 0-**

In all honesty, Dorothy couldn't say how she got tangled in Jane's research. It just _happened_. She'd like to think it was because she got along with Darcy. Since Darcy worked as Jane's assistant, that had to be the main reason, right? But at the same time, Dorothy has special abilities that could be seen as useful. So that could be the main reason Jane keeps her around. Seems like a horrible reason to want someone, but Jane would stop at nothing until she had her research done and Dorothy's abilities were convenient. Besides, it's best not to argue with Jane, she's too stubborn and wouldn't listen anyway.

Regardless of Jane's reasoning — even though Dorothy kinda wanted to know — the young mutant did consider her a friend. Just as she considered Darcy and Erik friends, too. She wanted the research to go well and she wanted it to be successful. She wanted the best for her friends, that's all.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dorothy prepared herself for a long night.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I got sidetracked and this was eventually pushed off to the side. Other than that, leave your thoughts in the reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome here.**

**Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplot, and the laptop I'm typing on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to leave a PM or a review. I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**Rhaella Targaryen I**


End file.
